And The Hunter Was Happy
by adelicateflower08
Summary: "Come, boy, sit down. Sit down and rest." He stopped reading and glanced down to where Jasper was slumbering against him gently. His little chubby cheeks flushed with sleep. He kissed his forehead and finished the story. CARYL.
1. And The Hunter Was Happy

Last night while reading my daughter her absolute favorite story of all time, **"The Giving Tree" by Shel Silverstein**, an idea came to my mind for a Caryl story, involving the Jasper Stone. If any of you know me by now, you'll know that I have a soft spot for DIXON BABIES. Once again, I can't promise you that this will be good lol. So here goes…

* * *

><p><strong>And The Hunter Was Happy…<strong>

Carol leaned back against the bars of the cell and stared at the two of them lying on the bunk. They were snuggled up so close together, it was almost as if they were one person. _In a way they were. _Daryl had on a pair of black pajama pants, and no shirt. The jagged white scars across his chest on display for anyone who may happen by their cell. The small bundle beside him was in a light blue onesie that read "Daddy's Little Man" wrote in dark blue. _Jasper_.

Jasper Dixon was born one year after the Woodbury people had succumbed to the illness that had swept through the prison. It had all happened so quick, starting with Patrick, who had infected the entire cell block overnight. By the next day, all of the Woodbury people were deathly ill, gasping for breath, and drowning in their blood. Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese and Bob had gone on a run to a local veterinary college 50 miles away to get medicine, but all was for naught. They had all died before they could get back.

Three months later while Carol was on watch, Daryl had come to her.

_"I found ya somethin'…" He told her, glancing at her shyly underneath the fringe of his bangs._

_Carol, who had never received many gifts in her life, was shocked. "Really?…"_

_"Yeah," he told her, glancing down at his feet. The tips of his ears were turning red, "I found it on tha run we went on a few months back. I've had it all this time…just wanted ta wait fer the right moment…"_

_He reached in to his pant pocket and pulled out a necklace with a pale green stone dangling from the end. He'd used a piece of leather for the chain._

_"It's a Jasper Stone," he nervously began…"It's a very nourishing stone, warm and protective…" again, he looked down at his feet, biting his lip, his face and ears turning a bright red._

_"It's supposed ta represent harmony and balance. Ta me it represents…" He broke off, swallowing hard._

_Carol could feel her heart pounding inside of her chest. Her palms became damp and her head started to swim. A single tear fell down her cheek._

_She raised her hand and wiped it off, "What are you trying to say, Daryl?"_

_He looked up at her and shyly smiled at her, "I'm sayin' that this stone represents us…Who we are, and our love fer each other." _

_Carol stared at him in shock. A sob broke out of her chest as she rushed forward,_

_"God, Daryl, I've loved you for so long…" she sobbed as she wrapped one arm around his waist and the other arm around his shoulders, her fingers sliding into the soft silky hair nestled at the nape of his neck. _

_He wrapped both arms around her tiny waist, lifted her up off the ground, and buried his face in her neck. He took a moment to breathe her in…_

_She always smelled like lilacs. _

_He lowered her gently to the ground, bringing his hands up to her face._

_"So, will you wear it?" he asked her, his thumbs gently wiping away the tears on her cheeks._

_She let out a sob like laugh, "Of course."_

That night in the guard tower, they had created something so precious and beautiful. A tiny human being that brought so much harmony and balance in to their lives. _Jasper. _He was so much like Daryl in looks and personality, that Carol could hardly find any trace of herself in the boy.

"Once there was a tree, and she loved a little boy." Daryl read from the book in his lap. As he read on, Jasper would occasionally make babbling noises that babies often made, and he would pat Daryl's arms with his dimpled little hands. Each time he did, Daryl would stop reading, reach down and bury his nose in his sandy blonde hair and take a deep breath. _Breathing in his sweet baby scent._ He'd kiss his little head and continue reading.

"I don't need very much now," he read. "Just a quiet place to sit and rest. I am very tired, said the boy."

At this point, Daryl's soft gravelly voice had all but lulled the baby to sleep. His eyes began to droop and he was slouching against Daryl's chest.

"Come, boy, sit down. Sit down and rest." He stopped reading and glanced down to where Jasper was slumbering against him gently. His little chubby cheeks flushed with sleep. He kissed his forehead and finished the story…

"And the boy did. And the tree was happy…"

Daryl gently laid the book down on the bedside table, and slid his hands under Jasper's little body, lifting him so he could cradle him against his chest.

"I'm surprised he lasted long enough for the entire story," Carol softly told him, walking over to the bunk.

Daryl glanced up at her with a smirk. She was wearing one of his old sleeveless shirts, and a pair of sleep shorts, the Jasper Stone hanging around her neck. She still made his heart feel like it was bursting out of his chest. He was surprised he hadn't noticed her standing there. Nothing got past him much.

Carol climbed over Daryl's legs and leaned back against the pillow, watching him hold Jasper.

"He's perfect, Carol." he told her, gazing down at the baby.

She moved towards Daryl, turning his face to hers. Carol smiled at him, tears in her eyes, "How could he be anything but perfect? He's the best of both of us. He's a Dixon."

Daryl smiles and nods, bending his head to kiss her. For the first time in a long time, everything was right. And the hunter was happy…


	2. Changing The Oil

Okay, apparently Jasper Dixon has grown on me lol. This may very well turn into a series of one shots. We'll just have to see! This chapter, we're going to see a little male bonding...Dixon style! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Changing The Oil...<strong>

"Dear God, it is hot," Carol said to Beth as she reached up to wipe away the sweat that was trickling down the side of her face. It was mid-summer in Georgia, and to say that it was miserable outside would be an understatement. It was stifling.

"You should go outside and cool off a bit. It's got to be a lot cooler outside than in here." Beth told her.

Carol hesitated, "Are you sure?" she said, looking around at everything. All that needed done now was the mashed potatoes. She hated the idea of just walking out and leaving it all to Beth. The girl worked hard enough as it is keeping Judith out of trouble. The girl was 8 years old now and living up to her nickname, Lil' Ass Kicker. She was hell on two legs. Rambunctious and wild as a buck. Carol hated to admit it, but Judith acted more like Shane Walsh the older she got. But none of that mattered though. She was Rick's daughter in all the ways that mattered.

Beth, who was peeling potatoes at the sink, smiled, "Of course...go ahead. I've got it. It's almost done anyway." she said.

"Alright. Just for a few minutes though. I'm going to see what Daryl and Jasper are up to," she told her, heading out to the door.

Jasper was four years old now, and was Daryl's little shadow. He dressed like him, talked like him, and acted like him. He went as far as asking Carol to cut off all the sleeves to his button up shirts. _Just like daddy's_. When winter came, she had a hard time getting both of her men to keep their sleeves on. "It's a Dixon thing," Daryl had told her. Daryl had even made him a tiny toy crossbow that he carried everywhere with him. It was a sight to see.

Carol rounded the corner and stopped. There, under the hood of their Dodge Charger, two rear ends and legs were hanging out both sides of the car. One that made her mouth water, and the other one making her chuckle. The littlest pair of legs was standing on a crate, his tiny boot clad feet not reaching the ground. Their heads were buried, and she could hear grumbling coming from underneath the hood.

"SON OF A..."

"Daryl Dixon! Don't you dare finish that word!" Carol yelled as she walked over to the car. Since Jasper liked to imitate Daryl in every way, Carol feared that he would soon develop a mouth like a sailor. He was a Dixon though...maybe it was inevitable?

Both heads came out from under the hood. They looked so much alike, right down to the Dixon scowl. She noticed that Daryl had a streak of oil across his right cheekbone. Jasper had a matching one on his. One was deliberate, the other was not. She couldn't help but laugh.

Daryl looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry woman...cracked ma knuckle," he told her, sucking on his knuckle.

"Look mama! We're doin' man thangs!" Jasper told her excitedly, slipping back under the hood to tinker around, a tool in his hand that Daryl had obviously given him.

Carol chuckled, "I see that Jas..." she said, watching him pretend like he was fixing something.

She slid next to Daryl and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Man things huh? Does that mean no girls are allowed?" she said, smiling up at him cheekily.

He smirked at her, "Girls? I don't see no girls out here. What I do see is a sexy woman distractin' ma ass..." he told her underneath his breath, reaching down to run his hands along her back.

She closed the distance between them, raising her lips to his. His tongue came out and stroked over her mouth until she opened for him. She grabbed on to those magnificent shoulders and eased into him. Heat spreading throughout her body. His desire growing against her stomach.

Jasper, who was so used to his parents being affectionate with each other, was watching them. He blushed and smiled, covering his eyes with his small hand.

"Are ya guys done now? Me and Daddy need ta change tha oil..." he asked in a southern drawl.

They broke apart, both looking flushed. Daryl looked over at Jasper, "Come on little man. Let's get this done," he said walking back towards the car. He abruptly came to a stop.

He walked back over to Carol, "Get back to work woman," he said, and slapped her on the ass, jogging back to the car. She hears little giggles coming from underneath the hood. She shakes her head and laughs, walking back towards the prison entrance.

"Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes. You boy's had better be clean by then." she yelled over her shoulder.

She smiled as she heard a chorus of "Yes ma'am's." behind her. Oh how she loved the men in her life.


	3. Sophia's Last Gift

I had some more free time on my hands today and figured I would get another chapter of my Jasper Dixon stories out there. I can't believe the response I've received for these little one shots. The support is overwhelming! Thank you all for taking the time to read these. Next up, I'm trying to figure out how to incorporate Merle into my Jasper stories LOL. We'll see I guess! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia's Last Gift<strong>

It was spring time in Georgia. The air smelled fresh, and the grass was vibrant and crisp. The flowers were blossoming and fragrant. Everything felt brand new and alive. _Rejuvenated_.

Spring was Carol's favorite season, and apparently Jasper's too.

"Watch me mama!", Jasper yelled as he chased after a butterfly that was trying it's best to get away. Every time he attempted to catch it, it would flutter away to the next flower.

Carol, sitting on a blanket that she had spread out on the grass, laughed and said, "I'm watching!"

He continued to do this for a few more minutes before finally realizing that he was never going to catch it, and gave up. He ran over to where she sat, diving in to her arms, toppling them both over.

"Easy little man. You're getting too big for mama to hold!" she said with a laugh. She raised them back up, settling him between her legs, his back against her chest. She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his little body, rubbing her face against his silky hair.

At five years old, Jasper was a very precocious child. Always curious and always asking questions about the world and his surroundings. He brought an unbelievable amount of joy in to their lives. She never thought she'd ever get the chance to be a mother again.

He twisted his head to look up at her, "What was she like, mama?" he asked, smiling up at her with a squint in his eye. _Dixon blood is strong in this one_, she thought with a smile.

"Who, baby?" she asked as she smoothed his hair down with her hands.

He turned back around and glanced up at the sky, "My sister...Sophia. What was she like?"

Even though he had heard Carol talk about Sophia a thousand times before, he never got tired of hearing about her.

Carol wrapped her arms back around him and rocked him a little,

"Well, she was wonderful, and she was my little girl. She was very beautiful...kind and sweet," she told him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"She would have loved you, Jas...so much. She always wanted a little brother." she said as she looked up at the sky and smiled. She had made peace with Sophia's death long ago, Daryl and Jasper, helping to fill that ache.

"What happened ta her?" he asked while playing with Carol's hands.

Even though most of the younger kids at the prison, Jasper included, had never been beyond the prison gates, they knew about the walkers. They could see them pressing against the gates at times. They had been told of the dangers that awaited them outside of the prison, and with the way the world was now, not telling them wasn't an option. All of the children, at an early age, had been trained to protect themselves. Not doing so, would have been foolish and dangerous.

"Well, long before we found the prison, we came upon Grandpa Hershel's farm..." Carol stopped, remembering that day with sadness.

"She got separated from us...we lost her in the woods..." she broke off as he interrupted...

"Did Daddy go after her? I bet he found her!," he said to her excitedly.

Carol chuckled at him. In his eyes, his Daddy was something of a super hero, as if the wings he wore on his back, possessed actual powers. "Let me finish..." she admonished him gently.

She began again, "So, Rick goes out in the woods to find her..."

"Rick?! He can't track fer shit!", he said angrily, once again interrupting her.

"Hey buddy! Watch the mouth! I'll rinse it out with soap!," Carol scolded him.

"Sorry," he grumbled under his breath.

Carol smirked at him. She couldn't be too mad at him. He came by it honestly.

For some reason, Jasper had never taken a liking to Rick Grimes. They couldn't figure it out. Daryl would always shrug and say, "Must be Merle coming out in him."

"Anyway," Carol began, "Rick didn't have any luck in finding her. The next day at Grandpa Hershel's farm, Daddy took a horse and set out to find her."

"Just like the knight's in the books you read ta me, right?" he asked her with wide eyes.

At the time, Daryl had been the only one to put any effort in to finding her Sophia. He had been her defender, and champion. Standing up for a cause, standing up for finding Sophia alive. Daryl Dixon a knight in shining armor? Absolutely.

"Exactly like that," she told him.

There was a gentle breeze blowing, and she could feel it ruffling the curls at the nape of her neck. The smell of honeysuckle in the air.

"But, in the end, we were too late to save Sophia..." Carol softly said.

She glanced down to see that Jasper's eyes were drooping and he was slouching against her chest.

"I'm sorry, mama..." he whispered sleepily. "If I had been there, I would have helped Daddy find her..."

_Her sweet boy._ She pulled him tighter against her chest and kissed his head, breathing in his little boy scent. "I know you would have, baby. I know." she whispered.

She glanced down again to see that he had fallen asleep, the breeze tousling his hair.

"Ya know I would have done anything ta bring her back to ya, right?" said the gravelly voice from behind her.

Carol glanced over her shoulder to see Daryl standing at the corner of the wall, realizing that he must have been there the entire time.

"When did you get back?" she asked him.

He walked over to sit beside her, glancing down at Jasper asleep against her chest.

He ignored her question and asked her again, "Ya know that, right?"

She gave him a watery smile and said, "I do, Daryl. I do know that."

He brought his knees up, resting his elbows on them. He glanced out over the field, lost in thought.

"If only I had went after her first...I could have found her before Rick and Shane started stompin' all over her tracks. I never would have left her alone..."

Carol grabbed his chin, turning his face towards her, "No, uh-uh...you don't get to do that," she scolded him gently.

"You don't get to feel bad over something that was out of your control. You did all you could do to find Sophia. Nearly dying in the process. I will be forever thankful for what you did for Sophia. But, in the end, my little girl wasn't meant to be here. She was meant for something greater, and I'm a peace with that, Daryl."

They both looked down at Jasper sleeping peacefully, not a care in the world. Carol ran her fingers through his baby soft hair, "I like to think that you and Jasper were Sophia's last gift to me. Her one last gift before she left this world. She brought us together, Daryl. It was all meant to be." she said as she raised her head.

He looked at her, tears in his eyes, "God, you are amazing," he whispered. "How did a redneck like me, end up with a woman like you?"

Carol gave a sob and laughed, "Just lucky I guess." she said, as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm lucky alright," he chuckled. "The luckiest damn man in the world."


	4. Where Do Babies Come From?

I have officialy introduced Merle to my Jasper Dixon stories! This one is more on the funny side. Also, **SMUT WARNING** for those of you who don't enjoy that type of thing...Go easy on me...I'm a smut virgin. This is my first time writing it. I will try to post a chapter a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Where Do Babies Come From?<strong>

"Uncle Merle, where do babies come from?," Six year old Jasper asked the man sitting beside him, who just so happened at that exact moment, to be taking a drink of water.

There was a gasp of breath, and a choking sound. Jasper quickly raised his hand up and thumped the older man on the back. It's what mama and daddy always did when he got choked. Water spewed from Merle's mouth.

"You okay, Uncle Merle?," he asked, glancing at him worriedly. Merle's face had turned a peculiar shade of purple and the veins on his forehead were bulging. "You don't look so good..." he said to him.

Merle, waved his hand away, "Jesus Christ, boy! Don'tcha have parents to ask these sorta questions ta?" he sputtered, wiping the water from his chin. "Give a man some warning fer ya go and ask shit like that."

Jasper giggled at him, "Sorry..." he sheepishly said.

Maggie and Glenn had recently added on to their family with a baby boy of their own. Jasper, who had never seen a baby before, was naturally curious.

"Jude told me that the mama's and daddies rub their belly buttons together. She said that the baby goes from daddy's belly button to mama's belly button." he said with a perplexed look.

Merle shook his head and glanced down at him, sucking on his teeth. The little shit was too curious for his own good, much like Daryl was at his age. Daryl was always trailing behind his ass askin' questions...and he had a fuckin' question for everything.

"Well," he told him, "Jude don't know shit. Go ask yer mama or daddy, boy. What the hell do I look like? Dr. Phil or some shit? I ain't got the answers ya wantin' kid."

Merle got up from the ground, his knees popping and cracking, he reached down and affectionately ruffled Jasper's hair.

"Go pester yer mama and daddy about this shit. I ain't got time...gotta go huntin' fer Officer Friendly starts ridin' my ass," he told him with a smirk. He loved nothing more than getting Officer Prick all riled up. It was the end of the fuckin' world. A man had to get his entertainment from somewhere.

"Rick is an asshole," the kid grumbled under his breath.

Merle felt a pang of pride in his heart. The kid was going to make a damn fine Dixon one day.

"Ya kiss yer mama with that mouth, boy?," he said. "The last thing I need is yer mama harping in ma ear..."

Jasper looked down guiltily and muttered, "Sorry."

"Go on now. Go find them. I got thangs ta do.", Merle said, chuckling to himself as he watched him run towards the prison entrance.

_A damn fine Dixon indeed._

* * *

><p>Daryl walked her gently to the bed and laid her down softly. He slowly ran his hands down her sweat glistened torso. She made a whimpering sound in her throat and arched her back, the action pressing her swollen breasts in to his face.<p>

_This fuckin' woman was tryin' to kill him._

Carol raised her hands up and tangled her fingers in his shaggy hair, dragging his head down to her breasts. He got the message loud and clear_. _He bent his head down and nuzzled the beautifully formed globes, "Mmmm...mine," he growled softly before slipping her pretty pink-tipped nipple between his lips. He flicked his tongue over her gently, sucking her deeper into his mouth. He released her with a resounding pop.

"Daryl, please..." she mewed softly in to his ear. Her eyes were glazed with passion, and her face was flushed with fever. He gently kissed his way down to her stomach, and smiled up at her with a smirk before diving his head between her thighs. Feasting on her.

_This fuckin' man was trying to kill her._

His tongue slipped inside of her, giving her long dragging licks. Penetrating her with hot strokes. "Daryl," she moaned, grabbing his head, pushing her hips up in to his face. She tasted like honey.

_She was fuckin' delicious._

Just when she was about to orgasm, Daryl moved quickly up her body. He flipped her over on to her knees and thrust inside her, both of them yelling at the sensation. She clamped down on him like a vice grip, her contractions running along his shaft.

She tossed her head back and screamed, "Daryl!..."

Daryl grunted behind her, "Son of a bitch...you feel so good," he panted. "Ain't gonna last too much longer woman..." he gasped, his hips slamming in to hers over and over.

"Carol..." he trailed off as he groaned, shooting his warm seed deep into her womb, succumbing to the pleasure that was overtaking his body. He slumped over her, breathing hard, lazily trailing kisses on her back.

"Fuckin' hell woman. That was amazing." he panted. His body was shakin' and his knees felt like jello.

"Mmmmhmmm..." she murmured, her head buried in the pillow.

From somewhere behind him, he heard a tiny voice say, "Daddy, what are ya doin' ta mama?"

He jerked his head towards the opening of the cell. Jasper was standing there with a confused look on his face. They'd obviously forgotten to lock the cell in their haste to get their clothes off.

"Shit!," Daryl yelled, yanking the sheet around him and Carol before the kid was scarred for life. The last thing he needed to see was his old man's naked ass.

"Yeah, Daddy...what are ya doin' ta mama?" Merle chuckled as he came around the corner, peering into the room.

He whistled under his breath, "Damn, son...that was some damn fine moves ya were usin' on tha mouse," he said with a shit eating grin, flicking his tongue in an obscene manner, and ending it with an air kiss.

"Shut the fuck up, Merle! Ma kid is standin' there dumbass!", Daryl yelled. He could hear giggling coming from behind him.

"What the hell ya laughin' about woman? Ain't nothin' funny about any of this shit..." Daryl growled at her.

"Oh, Pookie," she said, gasping for breath, "it's either laugh or cry..."

Poor little Jasper. The more they talked the more confused he got.

"I don't get it," he said, looking up at Merle, "where they playing leap frog?"

Daryl ducked his head, his face and the tip of his ears burning.

Merle tossed his head back and roared with laughter, "Hell no, boy!," he said, clutching his stomach.

"That's where babies come from!" he tossed over his shoulder as he walked off laughing.

Carol groaned and buried her face in the pillow.

"Fuckin' Merle" Daryl muttered under his breath.


	5. Thunderstorm

Alright, here's another chapter posted! This one is a Daryl/Merle and Jasper chapter. No smut this time…sorry LOL.

* * *

><p><strong>Thunderstorm<strong>

Daryl suddenly jerked awake, his right arm automatically grabbing the knife he kept beside him on the bedside table, his left arm wrapped protectively around Carol. His body ready to defend those he loved long before his mind had become conscious. He turned his head to find Carol sleeping peacefully, her head was upon his shoulder, and her arm wound tightly around his waist.

Outside a loud clap of thunder shook the prison. The wind was eerily howling like a freight train, flashes of lightning illuminated the darkness of the room. The storm was in full swing, and it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon.

His heart beating furiously out of his chest, he glanced around, trying to figure out what had woke him. Then he heard it,

"Daddy!"

_Jasper_.

Carol stirred beside him, "You got him?", she sleepily asked, laying her hand upon his chest.

He bent down to press a kiss upon her head, "Yeah, I got him, babe. Go back ta sleep," he told her, throwing back the covers, knife in one hand, grabbing a battery operated lamp in the other.

About a month ago he had went to Rick, telling him that they were quickly running out of room in the small cell and needed more space, the 'leap frog' incident playing heavily in his mind. Rick had agreed and they had quickly set about cleaning out three rooms near the warden's office, one for him and Carol, one for Jasper, and one for Merle. Merle declaring that there was no way in hell he was going to let his family sleep down there, while he had to sleep near "Officer Friendly". He had packed his stuff up and moved into a room down the hall from theirs. Daryl didn't see things ending well with those two. It was bound to come to blows one day.

When Daryl got to Jasper's room, the little boy was sitting up in bed, his Super Man sheets pooled down around his hips, crying.

"Daddy! The thunder…It's so loud!" he sobbed, reaching his arms up towards Daryl, wanting him to pick him up.

Daryl laid his knife down and walked over to him, "It's alright little man," he said soothingly as he picked him up, "Daddy's gotcha," he told him, as he rubbed tiny circles in to his back, and kissed the side of his face.

Jasper buried his face in Daryl's neck, "I was so scared daddy…" he whimpered with a hiccuping sob.

"Shhh…," Daryl whispered, "It's alright. Ya know I would never let anythin' happen ta ya," he softly growled.

"Don't leave me, Daddy…," Jasper said drowsily.

Daryl smiled at him gently, pressing his nose against his tiny shell-like ear, "I never will…," he whispered.

Daryl held him, swaying with him gently until the storm outside had calmed. All that could be heard now was the sound of rain hitting the side of the building, and the occasional rumble of thunder.

"He alright?," asked a gruff voice from behind him.

Daryl glanced over his shoulder to see Merle standing in the doorway in pajama bottoms, shirtless, with knife in hand. _Seems they both had the same idea. _

Daryl looked down at Jasper's face. He was sleeping peacefully. He kissed him gently on his forehead and laid him back down on his bed. Covering him back up.

Daryl grabbed his knife and lamp, and walked over towards Merle,

"Yeah," he told him, "He was afraid of tha storm is all."

Merle looked him in the eye and nodded his head. Together they walked back to their rooms. Merle stopped when he got to his door.

"Hey Daryl…" he softly said, looking back at him with a smile. A smile that was full of pride, and full of sadness.

Daryl stopped before opening his door, "Yeah?," he said in a gruff voice, looking over his shoulder.

"You's a damn good daddy." he told him.

If Daryl didn't know any better, he would think that there were tears in his eyes. Not that Merle would ever admit that.

"Better than tha piece of shit we had." he said as he opened the door and slipped inside, nodding at him before closing the door.

Daryl walked into their room, and closed the door. He was leaning back against the door, thinking about what Merle had said, when he heard her quietly ask,

"Is everything okay?"

Daryl reached up to take his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. He walked over to the bed and crawled in, gathering her up in his arms once more.

He kissed her gently on the lips, tugging her closer, "Everythin's fine woman, let's get some shut-eye."

Outside the storm had quelled. The winds no longer howled, the thunder rumbled in the distance, the lightning had all but vanished from the sky. All signifying that the storm had come to an end.

And all was calm again.


	6. Haircuts

Alright, so I started writing this little piece last night and really wanted to get it out there today. Like I said, I'll try my best to update this everyday. Just to clarify that Jasper is still 6 years old in this chapter. I'll let you know at the top of my stories if we have a time jump. Also, this is a warning for **SMUT**.

* * *

><p><strong>Haircuts<strong>

Carol smirked at Jasper, watching him eat his oatmeal. He was wearing a sleeveless button up shirt, much like his fathers, and his toy bow was on his back. His dark blonde hair was falling into his eyes, and his little dungaree clad leg was bouncing up and down with excited energy. He was shoveling it in as fast at he could swallow.

"Slow down, Jasper.", Carol scolded him gently, "You're going to choke."

It was breakfast time at the prison, and Carol had got up at daylight to quickly prepare a meal before everyone woke up. The smell of freshly made coffee had eventually dragged them all from their cells, rubbing sleepily at their eyes. After they all had eaten, they went about their daily chores. Daryl and Merle had went on an overnight hunting trip the previous day, and had dragged back a deer early this morning. They were outside now preparing to clean it.

The only ones left in the kitchen were her and Jasper. Little did he know what she had planned for him today. He wasn't going to like it…not one bit.

"I gotta hurry mama," he said, slurping back his oatmeal, "Daddy and Uncle Merle are skinnin' tha deer without me,"

Carol grimaced at the sound. It was really no surprise that he had the table manners of a goat considering who his two favorite people are. _Daryl and Merle._ They hovered and slurped over their food like a pack of wild animals, hardly ever using utensils. However, it did have its perks, she thought with a dreamy smile. Watching Daryl suck and lick those long fingers sent a spark straight down to her core…_every damn time_.

The clatter of a spoon hitting the side of a bowl, brought her back to the present.

"Done!," Jasper said, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

_She really had to do something about his manners. _

He sprung up out of his seat, rushing towards the outside entrance.

"Hold up!," she yelled, grabbing him by the seat of his pants, using his belt to pull him back towards her. She knelt beside him, "Did you forget something?," she asked with a smile. He looked up at her and grinned a sideways smile, sending joy through her heart.

He pecked her softly on the cheek, "Love ya mama," he told her.

She hugged him tightly to her and whispered, "Love you too, baby." She gently released him, "Okay, go ahead. Don't go too far though. You're getting a haircut today…"

"Mama! Please, no…" he whined, looking down at the ground, scuffing his boots on the concrete floor. "It's just now gettin' long like daddy's!," he pouted, his lip drooping to his chin.

Carol laughed under her breath. She never knew a lip could pooch out that far.

"Don't worry," she said with a smirk, "daddy's getting one too. He just doesn't know it yet…"

* * *

><p>Earlier that afternoon, Daryl had taught Jasper how to clean a deer, his little mind like a sponge, eagerly absorbing all the information. He had even let him help some before Carol had called him back inside. The little boy had walked away grumbling, kicking the heels of his boots against the gravel as he walked. Daryl and Merle, wondering what was up, had just shook their heads and turned back around to finish the deer. After that, they had worked on repairing some of the fences, setting up better reinforcements.<p>

Daryl came in that evening dragging ass, covered head to toe in deer blood and guts. His eyes felt like they were burning out of his skull, bloodshot and red. He couldn't remember ever feeling this tired before. He'd tossed and turned on the hard ground all night, missing his family, not to mention that Merle snored like a fuckin' warthog. On the way back they had run in to a small group of walkers. About 12 of them in all, easily taken out.

"Don't cut too much, mama…please" he heard a tiny voice say, as he came to a stop outside the doorway to their room.

There in the middle of the room, sitting on a chair with a trash bag wrapped around his shoulders, was his son. Carol in front of him snipping at his hair. And he apparently was not happy about it.

"Oh hush," she admonished him gently as he sulked, "it's just a trim."

_Ahhh hell no_, he thought, backing away slowly.

_Maybe if I sneak out she won't see me standin' here. Damn woman always ridin' ma ass 'bout cutting ma hair. She'll want ta cut mine next. I like ma damn hair the way it is…_

"Hey you!," she said as she looked over at him.

He stopped._ Fuck. Too late…she saw me…_

"Hey," he said with mock excitement and nervous laughter.

She untied the bag from around Jaspers shoulders, gently brushing the loose hair from his face. "All done!," she told him with a smile, "Now we can see those beautiful eyes again."

"Mama!," he said in an embarrassed tone, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Go ahead. You can go play with Judith until it's time for bed," she told him as he got up from the chair.

"Bye mama, bye daddy!," he yelled, running wildly from the room.

Carol shook the loose hair from the trash bag and gave him a smirk, "Your turn next mister," she told him with a wink, "go get cleaned up."

"Damn it, Carol. I don't need a fuckin' haircut," he growled, coming into the room to gather his clean clothes.

"Yes, you do," she told him as she sat a clean towel on top of his clothes, "Now go take a shower. I'll be waiting."

Daryl walked down the hall towards the shower muttering under his breath, "Merle was right. I'm fuckin' pussy whipped."

* * *

><p>When he got done with his shower, he returned to their room to where Carol had changed into a pair of black sleep shorts that barely covered the lusciousness that was her ass, and a white tank top that dipped obscenely low. Her beautiful legs were smooth and toned, causing his pants to clinch painfully around his crotch.<p>

He narrowed his eyes at her. The fuckin' temptress was up to something.

"Come on over and sit down," she said, bending down to dust off the chair, her breast nearly spilling out of her top.

_Sweet baby Jesus. I'm not going to survive this haircut_, he thought to himself.

He walked over and sat down, watching her as she tied the trash bag around the nape of his neck, smoothing it down over his shoulders.

She picked up the comb and ran it through his hair, sending shivers throughout his body. She picked up the scissors and started with the back of his head. Over and over she brushed those beautiful pert breasts against his back. He could hear her breathing softly over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

She came around to his front, his eyes level with her breasts. "Almost done," she told him softly. _God he hoped not._

He could see that she was wearing a red lace bra underneath the tank top, and it made his fuckin' mouth water. The Jasper Stone he had given her so many years ago, nestled safely in her cleavage.

He couldn't help it. _He had to have a taste_.

He slowly flicked his tongue out, licking the cloth covered nipple. He heard her gasp his name, "Daryl,", and the scissors stopped moving. He wrapped his arms around waist, kissing those luscious mounds with an open mouth, sliding up towards her neck.

Her eyes rolled back in to her head as she tilted her head back, giving him better access. He heard a clang as the scissors crashed to the floor. Her arms wrapping around his head, her fingers sliding through his hair. Their breathing heavy.

He jerked her shorts down, sliding them off of her legs, reaching up and peeling the tank top over her head. She was left standing in her lacy red panty set.

"Red is ya color woman," he groaned, sliding her panties off of her hips. She smirked at him as she reached behind her to unsnap her bra, slowly sliding the straps down her arms, tossing it to the floor.

He grabbed her by her thighs,_ those glorious fuckin' thighs_, and lowered her on to his lap. With one arm around her waist, he leaned her backwards, sliding his hand down her throat, her chest, her stomach…all the way down to the place that he ached for the most. He ran his fingers through her gently,

"Son of a bitch," he groaned, "Yer so wet fer me…"

She raised back up into his arms, panting in to his mouth, "Just for you..," she whispered seductively.

He crushed his mouth to hers, their tongues battling for dominance. He reached down and released himself from his barrier, his cock brushing against her wet core.

She reached down and firmly grasped him in her hands, guiding him to her entrance, and lowering herself down upon him.

"Fuck!", he yelled, the sensation overwhelming him. She was so damn tight.

Even after all these years, Carol still had to give herself a moment to adjust to his size. When she was ready, she began to move.

She slowly slid up and down his cock, his hands going to her hips, guiding her. Their mouths once again fighting each other. Sweat was dripping from their bodies, and the smell of sex permeated the air.

He opened his eyes, staring in to hers, his hands guiding her hips in faster movement. "Love ya…so fuckin' much," he panted, sliding his arms around her tighter.

"Love you, too," she whispered, tossing her head back and screaming as waves of pleasure crashed over her body.

He could feel his balls tightening and he slammed his hips up in to her harder. His rhythm becoming jerky, his body stiffened and he came with a growl, biting down on her shoulder.

"Fuck me," he said, struggling to get his breath back.

Carol smirked at him, "I thought that's what I just did?," she said cheekily.

Daryl laughed and smacked her on the ass, "Saucy wench."

Carol leaned down to kiss him, biting his lip, "You love it." she said with a wink.

_Fuckin' temptress._


	7. Slow Dancing In The Dark

For those of you that know me by now, know that my husband is a musician. Tonight while cooking dinner, he was in his studio playing a song by Jason Isbell called "Cover Me Up". It's an absolutely beautiful song that reminds me so much of Caryl. The link is posted below.

Jason Isbell "Cover Me Up"

Anyway, our daughter, who is 7 years old, loves to watch us slow dance. She absolutely adores it. So here I am mashing potatoes when my husband comes up behind me and asks me to dance with him. As we were swaying along to the music, I couldn't help but notice our daughter watching us. She was absolutely entranced. Then the fanfic muse struck once again. I quickly jotted down some notes and this…well this is the results. This chapter I will attempt to speak from 9 year old Jasper's P.O.V, so we have a bit of a time jump this time around. Hopefully it isn't too disappointing.

* * *

><p><strong>Slow Dancing In The Dark<strong>

It was still dark outside when Jasper was awakened by the familiar sound of a southern guitar resonating softly down the prison hallway, a male voice with a thick accent was singing about love lost and found,

_"I was so sure, what I needed was more, tried to shoot out the sun…"_

and he knew…he knew that Mama had had another nightmare.

Sometimes she would wake up crying, crying over the loved ones they had lost along the way…_Sophia, Dale, Andrea, Jacqui, Lori and T-Dog_. Some they had lost long before finding the prison, and some they had lost here. Even though he had never met any of them, they had been important to his mama, therefore they were important to him.

Jasper slid his sheets back and climbed from his bed. Grabbing his flashlight from his nightstand. He opened his door and crept quietly down the hallway, padding lightly on his feet, just as Daddy had taught him. The closer he got to his parents room, the louder the music got,

_"In days when we raged, we flew off the page, such damage was done,…"_

When he got to their door, he could see that it was slightly cracked and he peered inside. There, in the middle of the room, with the light of the moon shining on them, Daddy had his arms wrapped around Mama's shoulders, dancing with her gently. The white silk of her nightgown swaying gently against their legs. The glow of the moon giving her the appearance of an angel.

His mama had always been a beautiful woman, but this, Jasper thought…this was when she was at her most beautiful. When she was in Daddy's arms. When he would hold her, her eyes would sparkle, and her cheeks would dimple when she'd smile. That smile that was reserved for Daddy, and Daddy alone.

And Daddy, when he was in Mama's arms, he would drop his guard. Not caring who saw him love Mama. Every time he was near her, no matter where he was or what he was doing, he would stop and grab her, hugging her tight. He would bury his face in her neck, and breathe in her scent. Mama would always sigh and tip her head back further, her eyes closed and a private smile on her face.

The way Jasper figured, they were two halves of a whole. Completing each other in a way that no one else could.

Every time Mama would have a nightmare, Daddy would do this for her. And as always, Jasper would creep from his room and watch as Daddy would turn on the battery operated CD Player, and take Mama gently in his arms. Dancing with her until the nightmares had faded. This had quickly became a ritual with them.

_"But I made it through, 'cause somebody knew, I was meant for someone…,"_

He watched as Mama tipped her head back, and smiled softly up at Daddy. She murmured something he couldn't hear, and Daddy put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer to his naked chest, tucking her head under his chin. The deep pale scars on his back shined like silver in the moonlight.

Watching them in times like these, times when they were relaxed and completely enamored with each other, made him feel warm and safe…protected. Their love, the one constant in his life that he could always count on.

Daddy was a fierce protector, the wings upon his back making him their very own Angel Gabriel. He had sacrificed himself for Mama, and himself countless times before. Jasper couldn't recall Daddy never not loving them…not one time.

_"So girl leave your boots by the bed, we ain't leavin this room til someone needs medical help or the magnolias bloom…"_

Jasper glanced back in to see them swaying still. Daddy raised his hand and gently tangled his fingers in Mama's hair, pulling her head back so he could look in to her eyes. Daddy reached down with his lips and gently kissed her, their hands gliding over each others bodies.

Jasper knew then that it was time to go, lest he wanted to see something that would scar him for life, shuddering as he thought back to the 'leap frog' incident.

He gently closed the door back together, and crept quietly back to his bed. And as he laid there, he could hear the music fading out,

_"But home was a dream, one that I'd never seen til you came along…"_

And he fell asleep with a smile, basking in the warmth of his parents love. He fell asleep knowing that his parents were just down the hall, and he felt safe and secure. And he was home.


	8. Knocked Up

I'm not sure how people will feel about this chapter being that it's Merle/Beth, but it was a request, and I am a people pleaser lol. I personally prefer the Andrea/Merle pairing. In this chapter we have Daryl/Carol/Jasper and Merle/Beth, or as some call this pairing, Meth. Please keep in mind that the Beth in my story is a 27 year old woman, as nine years has passed since the 'sickness' that swept the prison, and Merle will be 55…just in case anyone feels weird about the age differences. Okay, now that we have that cleared up, on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Knocked Up<strong>

That evening, after skinning the deer they had killed, Daryl and Jasper headed down to the showers to wash all of the muck from their bodies. They had just returned from a successful hunting trip, and even though he was 9 years old, Jasper was proving to be a quick study. He was light on his feet, quiet and he was quick. Just like his old man. Daryl couldn't have asked for a better hunting partner. He was damn proud of the boy.

As they rounded the corner, almost to Merle and Beth's room, Daryl quickly grabbed Jasper as a big leather boot went flying past their heads, hitting the wall beside them.

_"Get out!"_ a loud, angry female voice screamed, followed closely by the sound of something metal hitting the wall inside the room and crashing to the concrete floor.

_"Come on now, sugah…"_ the male voice said placatingly, trying to soothe the obviously irate woman.

_"Fuck you Merle, and the motorcycle you rode in on!" she screeched at the top of her lungs._

Daryl pulled Jasper closer to him, as more clothes, books and shoes went flying out of the room.

_"Damn it, Beth…stop doin' that shit!" Merle growled._

_"I want you out of my room. Now!" she yelled at him_

_"Yer room? This is my room. I had it first sugah tits." Merle replied sarcastically._

Daryl shook his head. The man didn't have the sense that God gave a turnip.

_"Oh it is, is it?" Beth said in a dangerously low tone._

If Daryl were Merle, he'd be getting the hell out of dodge right about now. He was well familiar with that tone from Carol, and when a woman used it in on your ass, you'd better shut your trap and skidattle. But, no one had ever accused Merle of having the brains in the family.

_"Calm down, Beth. This can't be good fer ya." he said soothingly, "Wait a minute…What tha hell? No!…Dontcha do it, woman. Don't…Listen ta me..put the baseball bat down…AH HELL!"_

The sound of glass breaking echoed down hall, and more stuff came crashing down to the ground. Jasper looked up at his Dad, confused at what was going on inside the room, and covered his ears.

All of a sudden Beth rushed out of the room carrying a metal baseball bat. Her eyes were wild and her hair was billowing out behind her. She was breathing fire from her nostrils. Daryl and Jasper quickly moved their backs against the wall, giving the pissed off woman all the room she needed.

"When you grow a pair of balls, come and find me." Beth yelled over her shoulder at Merle. She briefly glanced over at Daryl and Jasper before angrily stalking off down the hall.

Merle came running out of the room naked as the days he was born, "Dontcha worry none, sugah tits. Ol' Merle ain't never had to beg a woman 'fore, and I sure as hell ain't plannin' on it now!" he yelled after her. Beth's only reply was a finger gesture thrown over her shoulder.

Daryl grabbed his stomach, and doubled over with laughter.

Merle turned around and glared at them, his hands on his hips.

"Now, just what in hell is funny 'bout any of this shit, boy?" he growled at Daryl.

He couldn't stop laughing. "Jesus Christ, Merle," Daryl said, bent over at the waist, trying desperately to get his breath back, "What tha hell did ya do this time?"

Merle looked down at his feet, his face turning red, "I knocked her up." he mumbled under his breath.

The smile vanished from Daryl's face and his laughter quickly died. He straightened up, not taking his eyes from Merle's face, "Jasper, go find yer mama. Me and yer uncle Merle have some things we need ta discuss." he told the boy.

"And fer fuck's sake, Merle...put some damn clothes on." Daryl growled.

Shit just got real.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he said that, Carol." Beth sobbed as she leaned her head on Carol's shoulder. Carol had been attempting to throw something together for dinner when the young woman had burst into the kitchen crying hysterically. She had assumed that it had to be something about Merle and the baby, and from the looks of it, Merle had been a total asshole. <em>Figures.<em>

Beth had told her two weeks ago that she suspected that she might be pregnant, and she had sworn Carol to secrecy. Carol hadn't even told Daryl.

Beth had moved into Merle's room a few months back when they had declared to everyone that yes, they were a couple. No one really thought twice about the fact that there was a considerable age gap between the two, Beth being 27, while Merle was 55. Hershel had by no means been happy about it, but he really didn't have any say in the matter. Beth was a grown woman now.

Carol brought her hands up and ran them gently through the young woman's hair, trying her best to console her. She had a lot to learn about the Dixon men.

"Beth, honey. Raise up here and stop crying." Carol told her, grimacing as the woman wiped her face on her shirt. Carol pushed her back by her shoulders and raised her head up, her hands going to Beth's cheeks to wipe away her tears.

Carol smiled at her, "There now. It isn't so bad." she said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Once again Beth's face crumpled, and she started to sob, "He got really angry and he said he didn't know if he wanted the baby. That he wasn't father material." she told her, her shoulders shaking the harder she cried.

_That son of a bitch. _

Dixon men were complicated creatures and they came with many layers. The trick was peeling those layers back, and exposing what made them tick. Often times they didn't know that they wanted something until it was staring them in the face.

"Beth, let me tell you a little something about the Dixon men." she said, leaning forward to take Beth's hands in hers.

"Because of the way they grew up, because of their abusive past, they're so afraid of losing control, and when that happens, they often resort to anger. In reality, it's just their way of staying in control." she said, smiling gently at Beth.

"They're simply afraid. For example, Merle, he's like a dog. When he's afraid, he growls. The baby makes him afraid." she said, staring in to her eyes.

"He needs to be trained, sweetie, or he'll never reach the potential he has inside of him. The potential to be a good father." she said, reaching up to brush a golden strand of hair out of Beth's eyes.

"It won't be easy, and you're going to have to constantly reassure him. Tell him that he's going to be a wonderful father. _Train him to believe it._ He won't know what he wants until he holds that baby in his arms, and then…then it will all fall in to place for him." she said with a watery smile. "It did with Daryl."

Beth started sobbing again, as she reached forward with a smile and enveloped Carol in a hug. _She's definitely pregnant,_ Carol thought with a smile.

"Mama, when's dinner goin' ta be ready?" came Jasper's voice from over their shoulders.

The women broke apart, laughing at each other while wiping their tears away.

Carol looked over at him, he was standing in the doorway looking down at his feet, the heels of his boots scuffing against the concrete floor. He was hesitating, unsure of what to make of the women's tears. Carol glanced over at Beth and rolled her eyes. _Men_. S_cared to death of a woman's tears._

She got up and walked over to him, grabbing him around the shoulders, hugging him tight. He glanced up at her as she ruffled his hair, "Not too much longer, baby." she told him gently, bending down to kiss his forehead.

She walked back over to the stove to continue fixing dinner when she heard him ask, "Mama, what does knocked up mean?"

Carol dropped the pan she was holding, the loud clang echoing around the kitchen. She turned her head to scold him for using such coarse language, when she saw Beth's eyes roll back in to her head and her body hit the floor.

She was out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be 2 parts to this chapter. The rest will be up tomorrow.<strong>


	9. Knocked Up Pt2

Okay, here is the end of "Knocked Up". Hope everyone likes it!

**Knocked Up Pt.2**

Daryl waited until Jasper was gone when he walked up to Merle and smacked him on the back of the head.

Merle flinched and ducked his head. "What tha hell did ya do that fer?!" he yelled.

"That's fer bein' a dumbass." he softly growled. "Ya ass ever heard of a fuckin' condom?"

Merle bent down, raking through the pile of clothes that were on the floor. Locating a pair of boxers, he quickly slipped them on.

"Shit, man! Ya think I'm fuckin' stupid?!" Merle said, glancing over at Daryl.

Daryl tilted his head and stared at him. "Do ya really want me ta answer that question, Merle?"

Merle bent down again and picked up a pair of jeans. "Of course I used a fuckin' condom!" he growled as he buttoned up his waist. "One broke on us. Turns out tha fuckin' things were expired!"

Daryl snorted and shook his head.

He glared at Daryl. "Spare me tha fuckin' lecture, baby brotha! Besides, yer one ta talk." he snapped, pulling a shirt over his head. "Last time my ass checked, ya had yer own little accident walkin' around."

Daryl got up in his face. "Ma kid ain't no damn accident, Merle." he told him, nose to nose. "I fuckin' loved his mother when we created him. I love her still. I did right by her!"

They slowly broke apart, glaring at each other.

"I ain't like ya, man." Merle told him as his voice broke and tears welled in his eyes. "You's a good father. Hell, ya always were tha best at everythin'." he said as he paced back and forth. "What if I'm too much like daddy and I hurt it?...Like daddy did ta us?"

Daryl had never seen his brother like this before. In all his life, Daryl had never met a tougher man than his brother, but in that moment, Merle was exposed. He was afraid.

Daryl walked over to him, grabbed him around his neck and pulled him until their foreheads were touching. "Ya ain't nothin' like our piece of shit daddy." he told him as a tear rolled down Merle's cheek.

Daryl looked him in the eye. "You's a mean sum bitch sometimes, but I ain't never seen ya raise yer hand to a woman or child in my life." Merle sniffed as another tear trickled down his cheek.

"Yer gonna fuck up sometimes. So do I. Yer gonna say and do stupid shit sometimes. _So do I._ But one thing will remain tha same." he told him, leaning back his head. "Beth and yer baby. You'll always have them. And when you hold yer baby in yer arms...that shit comes natural."

Merle nodded at him and looked down. Daryl bent his head so he could see his eyes. "Do ya love her, Merle?". Merle, who wasn't used to showing affection, wiped the tears from his eyes. "I fuckin' do, man...so much." he said with a sob like laugh.

Daryl stepped back from him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Ya got this man. Ya can do this. Now go claim yer woman and baby."

Merle stepped back and nodded. "Yer right...",

Just then Jasper's frightened cry echoed down the hall.

"Daddy! Uncle Merle! Come quick! Somethin's wrong with Beth!

* * *

><p>"Hell's bells woman!" Merle barked at Beth as he helped her up from the concrete and sat her down gently in a chair. "When I said take it easy, I didn't mean ya ass needed ta take a nap in tha middle of tha fuckin' floor!"<p>

Carol came over with a wet wash cloth. "Give her some room, Merle." she said as she bent down, wiping Beth's face lightly with the cool damp cloth. Carol smiled at her. "That feel better?"

Beth nodded and gently grabbed Carol's wrist, stopping her motions. "Did Jasper tell anyone?"

Carol shook her head. "No. He said he came straight to the kitchen after leaving Daryl and Merle." She reached up to pat her hand. "No one else knows."

Beth's shoulders slumped and she sighed in relief. "'Good. I don't want anyone to know yet."

"She alright?" Merle asked worriedly from behind her.

Carol looked over her shoulder to find all three Dixon men hovering over them. "She's fine, Merle. She just fainted. It's something that pregnant women sometimes do." Merle looked relieved.

She glared at the oldest two Dixon men. "Knocked up?" she said, arching her eyebrow. Both of them looked down at the ground, guilt upon their faces. "Which one of you is responsible for saying it?"

Daryl quickly pointed to Merle.

Merle reached over and elbowed him. "Fuckin' snitch." he grumbled as Daryl bent over clutching his side. Jasper beside them giggling with a hand over his mouth.

Carol couldn't believe it. For a man in his mid-40's and the other in his mid-50's, they were a lot like little children. She sighed.

"Don't let it happen again." she said, getting up to toss the wash cloth back in to the sink.

Daryl walked over and grabbed his crossbow off the table where he had hastily laid it. "Come on. Let's give these two time ta talk." he said, grabbing Carol by the hand. Jasper following behind them.

By evening Merle and Beth had reconciled with each other, and Beth moved back in to their room.

* * *

><p>That night, Daryl sat in bed watching his wife do her nightly routine. She was sitting at the vanity table that he had got her on a run a few years back, rubbing lilac scented moisturizer into her neck, arms and chest. She was wearing a black tank top and a pair of black bikini panties.<p>

_She made his fuckin' mouth water. _

She stood up and propped one leg on the vanity seat, bending over at the waist, smoothing the lotion down her taut legs.

_How tha fuck does she do that? _He wondered to himself. _How does she make something so simple, seem so...sexual? She knows what tha fuck she's doin' ta me. She's a fuckin' minx is what she is._

Carol looked over at him, noticing the lustful look on his face and smirked. "See something you like, Pookie?"

"Gitcha ass over here, woman." he growled. "Ya ass knows I like it." he said as he pointed to the obvious tent in his sheet.

She giggled prettily and walked over to him, straddling his waist.

She gently ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm proud of you, Pookie."

Daryl looked down at her at smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She grabbed him by his face, her thumbs gently gliding over his cheeks. "You did a good thing for your brother today. He needed that reassurance. He'll be a good father...just like you are." she said gazing in to his eyes.

Daryl moved her closer to him and with one finger, traced the shape of her face, around her eyes, nose and then slowly over her lips and down to her chin. He brought her face closer to his, and slowly brought his lips down to hers, softly kissing her upper lip, then the lower. He put his arms around her and slowly let the kiss grow, lips parting, tongues battling, until both of them were washed away with passion. He raised up and pulled her tighter, suddenly flipping them both til he was the one on top.

"All it takes is tha love of a good woman." he softly growled as he buried his face in her neck.

She tilted her head back, giving him better access. It also helped to have the love of a good man she thought to herself. Or in her and Beth's case...

_The love of a good Dixon man._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's it for these two chapters. Hope everyone enjoyed it! <strong>


	10. Daddy, Where'd Ya Get Those Scars?

This one might be a bit of a tear-jerker. A little father bonding moment after a day of hunting together. Jasper is still 9 years old. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy, Where'd Ya Get Those Scars?<strong>

It was summertime in Georgia, and the humidity was stifling, giving the air a thick, heavy feeling. The sweet scent of honeysuckles lingered in the air and the sound of cicadas and crickets could be heard chirping nearby. There, in the middle of it all, was a father and son, lazily basking in the sultry July weather.

Earlier that day they had decided to go hunting, but the trip had quickly ended, as they had not had any luck in finding any game, except for a few squirrels and rabbits. They had been hoping for a deer.

After taking a quick dip in the pond they had come across, they had sat down upon the pier, allowing the sun to dry their wet skin. Before he was allowed in the water though, Daddy had scoured the area, deeming it free of walkers. Never taking risks.

Jasper Dixon looked over at his father sitting beside him shirtless on the pier. He had his boots off and he was gently running his bare feet through the crisp, cool water, his crossbow sitting faithfully at his side. The thick white scars on his back standing out as the blazing hot sun glared down upon them.

He could remember when he was smaller, Daddy would always let him climb all over his ruined back, he still let him do that, and he had always wondered what had happened to him? What had made all those scars?

Jasper pulled his feet up out of the water, and raised his knees up to his chest. "Daddy, where'd ya get those scars?"

Daryl quit moving his feet and froze. He looked over at Jasper and sighed. He'd been expecting this question for years now, but how did you explain to a 9 year old, that your old man had liked to beat the hell out of you just for fun? That he tortured you mercilessly because he had been blown out of his mind, on pills and liquor? How could Jasper even begin to understand something like that, when his own father had not so much as laid a hand on him?

Daryl turned his head back around towards the pond, staring intently into its deep dark depths. "Me and ya uncle Merle...our daddy wasn't too kind ta us." He raised his feet up out of the water and mimicked Jasper's pose, resting is arms upon his knees.

Daryl stared out over the pond, seemingly lost in thought. "And sometimes, he'd like ta use a belt on us...or as he'd call it...keepin' us in line. Ya uncle Merle would sometimes take the beatings fer me..." He snorted under his breath and shook his head. "Our daddy was a mean son of a bitch."

He looked over at Jasper. "Ya know I'd never do anything ta hurt ya, right? I mean, sometimes ya throw shit across tha room and it pisses me off, but I never have the desire ta hurt ya." He looked back down into the pond. "That's why I always promised myself, that if I ever had a kid, I'd be tha best daddy I could be. Never lay a hand on 'em or hurt 'em."

Jasper raised a small hand up and laid it on Daryl's shoulder and smiled at him. "You are, daddy. I think you're tha best dad in tha whole wide world." Jasper looked down with a sad smile. "I'm sorry your daddy hurt ya an' Uncle Merle. Daddies aren't supposed ta do that. They're suppose ta love their kids."

Daryl looked down at Jasper with a watery smile. _His handsome boy. _Even though Carol swore up and down that he was his exact replica, he also saw a lot of Carol in him. It was his kindness and his ability to love. It was also his ability to see the good in everything and everyone around him. That was all Carol.

Daryl reached down and grabbed him around the shoulders, pulling him closer against his side. "Thank ya, little man." He said as he reached down and kissed him on his sun-kissed golden hair.

He glanced over his shoulder and nodded. "Ya see those white flowers over there?"

Jasper looked behind him and nodded.

Daryl got up, grabbing his crossbow, and reached down a hand to Jasper. "Those are ya mama's favorites."

Together they walked hand in hand over to the rose bushes that were growing wild along the side of the pond.

Daryl knelt down staring at the flowers. "How's 'bout we take her some back with us?"

Jasper eagerly nodded his head and started to pick . "What kind are they?"

Daryl reached down and picked a few off. "They're called Cherokee Roses."

And when they were done picking, they started back towards the prison. Daryl looked down at Jasper walking beside him, clutching the flowers in his hands. "Would ya want ta hear a story about them flowers?"

Jasper looked up at him and bobbed his head up and down. Daryl chuckled under his breath and began...

_"Well, the story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the Trail of Tears..."_

And together, father and son walked back home, presenting their gift with excited smiles, which in return earned them a lot of hugs and kisses.

Not that they were complaining.


	11. Insatiable Appetites

Alright, so Jasper isn't in this chapter, but the story still pertains to him. Fear not though, he will be in the next chapter. This chapter is more on the humorous side...hopefully people will find it funny. Also, there is strong language in this chapter and crude hand gestures. If you're sensitive to that type of thing, I suggest you to skip this one. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Insatiable Appetites<strong>

Daryl jerked as Merle slammed down his lunch tray and sat down beside him. "Hey uh...can I talk to ya for a minute?" He asked Daryl, his eyes shifting nervously.

Daryl raised his fork up to his mouth and paused, looking at him suspiciously. "Yeah...I guess. What tha hell's up?"

Merle glanced over his shoulder and over to the sides. To say that Merle was acting strange would have been an understatement. Daryl hadn't seen Merle this paranoid since the time he had eaten those wild shrooms that had grown beside their house when they were kids.

Daryl frowned and looked at him. "Who tha hell ya lookin' for, Merle? Ya ass is actin' paranoid."

Merle glanced over at him and muttered under his breath "Beth, man. She's uh...really been RIDIN' ME HARD."

Daryl looked confused. "Ridin' ya how?"

Merle looked at him and shook his head. "Boy, if I hafta explain it ta ya, then I ain't raised ya as good as I thought I did." He rolled his eyes and cursed."Tha fuck ya think, dumbass?!" He then proceeded to make his index finger and thumb into a circle, and stuck the index finger on his other hand in to the middle, moving it back and forth, whistling under his breath.

Daryl laid his fork down and shook his head. "Ya ass is fuckin' nasty, Merle." He took a bite of his food and swallowed. "Besides, I don't see what tha damn problem is. Ya ass should be happier than a dog with two peters."

Merle glanced around once again. "That ain't it. It's my junk man. I think she broke ma dick." He picked up his fork and took a bite. "I can't feel it no more. Ever since I knocked her up, she's been wantin' it all tha time. She's insatiable man."

Daryl dropped his fork on to the table with a clatter as he laughed. "Merle Dixon afraid of pussy?! He bent over his plate gasping for breath. "Never thought I'd live ta see tha day!"

Merle glared and pointed his finger at him. "Shut tha hell up. I need some fuckin' advice." He laid his fork down and glanced behind him, making sure Beth was nowhere near. "What tha hell did ya do when mouse was knocked up with Jasper?"

Daryl sat up and caught his breath. "Tha hell ya think I did, Merle?" He looked at him and smirked. "I serviced ma woman well. Whenever and however she wanted it."

Merle looked at the smug bastard and shook his head. If the asshole had feathers, he'd be strutting around like a fucking peacock right about now.

"That ain't what I meant numb nuts." He growled at him.

Daryl sighed, obviously getting tired of the conversation. "Then what tha hell did ya mean, Merle? My ass ain't no mind reader."

Merle's face turned red and he averted his eyes. "What did ya do when ya couldn't get it up?" He muttered quickly under his breath.

Daryl choked on a laugh. "Couldn't get it up?" He slapped Merle on the back and guffawed. "Shit man, ya got more problems than I thought ya did!"

Merle looked at him nervously. "Ya mean ya ass didn't get tired?"

Daryl shook his head and smiled. "Hell naw, man. I loved when she got like that." His eyes took on a far away look. "I was gettin' it four to five times a week. Seein' Carol's body all swelled up with my kid..." Daryl squirmed in his seat and reached down to adjust his crotch. "Well, lets just say it made me a smug bastard."

Merle looked down at his plate, defeated. "My ass is gettin' old. Think I'm gonna hafta pick up some steroids for my dick on tha next run."

The look on his face made Daryl feel bad for teasing him. "I was just jokin' man." He sighed and pushed his plate to the side. "Look, just tell her ya need a little recuperatin' time. It ain't like ya can't do other things for her. Use ya hands...and that thing on ya face that ya like to flap so much."

Merle looked up at him and sucked on his teeth. "What if I ain't enough for her?"

Daryl put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "She loves ya man. I don't know why, but she does."

Merle smirked and punched his arm. "Asshole."

Daryl got up and grabbed his plate. "Come on. Let's go outside. We got shit that needs done around here."

* * *

><p>Carol and Beth stood outside by the prison wall, watching Daryl and Merle, as they erected an outside cooking area. The day was hot and the men had stripped down to their wife beaters as sweat rolled down their muscled chests.<p>

Carol reached up and ran her hand sensuously down her throat. "Mmm mmm mmm!" She said appreciatively under her breath. "Have you ever seen a more tempting sight in all your life?" she asked the pregnant woman standing beside her.

Beth's eyes had taken on a dreamy look as she ran her fingers around her lips and sighed. "God sure did break the mold when he made those two."

Carol watched as Daryl reached up and wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. His bicep flexing as he sent the sweat flying. He turned back around and picked up a piece of wood and slung it over his shoulders.

_Those fucking shoulders._

Carol licked her lips and moaned. "Amen." She stood up straighter and clenched her thighs to ease the ache between them. The man was driving her insane.

Beth looked over at her and smirked. "Unfortunately for Merle, my pregnancy hormones have kicked in to overdrive."

Carol shook her head and laughed fondly. "I remember those days. God, I was an animal!"

She watched as Daryl placed a nail between his lips and raked his sweaty hair off of his forehead. "Daryl didn't mind though. In fact it made him cocky to see my stomach swollen with his child."

Carol laughed as she thought back. "You remember how he walked around the prison for 9 months. You'd have thought that he was the only man in the world that had ever impregnated his wife!"

Beth chuckled and placed a hand on the prominent bulge sticking out from her tank top. "It was a sight to see."

Beth glanced back over at Merle and sighed, "I'm going to have to give him a break though. He's been hiding from me. I think I'm wearing him out."

Carol reached over and brushed a golden strand of hair over the young woman's shoulder and smiled. "This is Merle Dixon we're talking about here. I'm sure he knows what to do with his hands and mouth."

Beth looked back over at Merle, watching as he stripped the shirt off and tossed it to the ground. "That he does."

Carol smiled at her and wrapped one of her arms through hers. "Tell you what. How about we go over there and take our men some nice cool water?"

Beth looked at her and smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Daryl raised his head as he heard Merle whistle sharply under his breath.<p>

Merle glared at him and muttered. "Don't look now. They're on tha fuckin' prowl."

Daryl looked over his shoulder to see Carol and Beth coming towards them with a glass of water. He looked back over at Merle and shook his head. Merle had lost his damn mind.

"Ya see that fuckin' hungry look in their eyes?" He growled while pretending not to see them. "They're fuckin' barracudas." He shook his head as he tossed down a piece of lumber. "If we's smart we'd be taking our happy asses and runnin.'"

Daryl looked at him and frowned. "Merle, do me a favor? Shut tha fuck up. Ya ass is actin' crazy.

Merle smirked. "Wait for it little brothah. You'll see that ol' Merle was right." He shut up as Beth walked over to him.

Daryl smiled as Carol handed him a glass of water. "Thanks baby." He growled softly, taking the glass from her hand.

She smiled up at him and wiped the sweat from his brow with a wash cloth. "You looked like you could use something to drink." Daryl tipped back the glass and swallowed. Her eyes following the trail of water that had escaped from his mouth and trickled down to his neck.

He sat the cup down and wrapped his sweaty arms around her waist, pulling her in to his body. "Merle's been an odd fuckin' bird today."

Carol glanced over at the couple and laughed. Beth was practically in Merle's lap and she was rubbing all over him. "Beth's pregnancy hormones are driving them both crazy. She's wanting sex all the time."

Daryl looked down at her and grinned lasciviously. "I remember ya went after me like a dog with a bone."

Carol grinned up at him cheekily. "I don't remember hearing you complain."

Daryl smirked and ran his hand down around her hips. "That's cause I didn't."

Carol ran a finger up the center of his shirt. "Jasper's with Hershel working in the garden. Do you think you could spare a few minutes? There's something I need to show you back in our room."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. "Oh trust me woman, I've seen whatever ya goin' ta show me. However, I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

She giggled prettily over her shoulder at him.

He was so fucking hooked on this woman.

He looked back over his shoulder at Merle, and could see that Beth was pulling him by the hand as well. Merle looked behind him and met Daryl's eyes and smirked.

By the end of the day, they had both serviced their women's needs...

very well.


	12. Godspeed, Little Man

**As most of you already know, this story kicked up quite the shit storm on Tumblr a few days ago. Now that the stink has been cleared up, on to the story. **

**In this chapter Jasper is 10, and the time for Merle and Beth's baby to be born is getting closer. However, little Jasper has an illness to get over first...this one may be a bit sad. This will be broken down into 3 chapters. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Pookie...stop." Carol giggled as Daryl ran his hands slowly up her shirt, cupping her firm breasts in both of his hands.<p>

"We're supposed to be on watch." She moaned as he growled in her ear and softly pinched her hard nipples.

He licked her ear and gently bit down on it, grinding his erection in to her ass. "Come on darlin'." He growled softly as he ran his hand down to the top of her jeans, sliding underneath the loose material, reaching down to cup her gently. "Ya all soft an shit. I want ta make ya feel good." He whispered softly beside her ear.

Carol tossed her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "God, the sound of your voice makes me wet." She hummed as her eyes rolled back in to her head. "What if someone comes in?" She asked him breathlessly.

Daryl ran his tongue down the side of her neck. "Locked that shit as soon as we came inside tha tower." She made a high pitched keening sound in the back of her throat as he sucked harder on her neck.

Daryl ran his middle finger inside of her creamy slit. "Fuck! Ya drippin' for me." He said as he inserted his finger inside of her, working her to a frenzy. He groaned at the feel of her clinching around his fingers. "So fuckin' tight." He chuffed against the side of her face.

She reached an arm up and slid her hand to the back of his head, tugging his face closer to hers. "I need to feel you inside of me." She breathed into his mouth as she sucked on his tongue, nipping his bottom lip with her teeth.

He moved her over to the table that was sitting in the middle of the guard tower. "Ya ain't got ta tell me twice." He growled as he bent down and unlaced her boots, yanking her jeans and underwear down to her ankles and off of her feet. He tossed her shirt over his shoulder and turned her back around, pushing her chest forward on to the table. He reached up and quickly undid his belt, dropping his pants around his ankles. The sound of his metal belt buckle hitting the floor, sent a shock straight to her core.

She wanted it hard and fast.

Carol reached a hand behind her and grabbed him around his ass, pulling him tighter against her. "Fuck me hard, Daryl."

Daryl leaned over her and rest his forehead against her back. "Damnit woman. I ain't gonna last long with ya sayin' shit like that." He panted, his breath scorching hot against her back.

"Me either. Just do it." She gasped as he ran his penis up and down her dewy slit.

With one hard thrust, he was inside. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled as she cried out at the sensation, his shaft stretching her. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size before picking up the pace.

The sounds of heavy breathing and flesh slapping against each other filled the air. Daryl reached down, and lifted one of her legs, placing her knee on the table. She screamed his name as the movement opened her wider. "Daryl!"

He grabbed her around the hips, pounding in to her harder. "Ya feels so fuckin' good." He growled as he ran his hands along her spine, causing her back to arch. He reached his thumb down and ran it along her wet slit, paying special attention to the sensitive nub.

He could feel her climax fast approaching and felt the clinching around his shaft as she screamed, catapulting her over the edge. Seconds later he felt his balls tightening and he succumbed to the mind numbing pleasure, shooting his seed deep inside her womb. He fell against her back, trying to catch his breath.

He pulled out of her slowly and helped her stand, turning her to face him. He brought his hands up to her face, running his thumbs along her cheekbones. He breathed heavily against her lips as he gently kissed her, pulling back to gaze in to her eyes. "I love you."

Carol smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his torso, running her hands along the ruined flesh on his back. "I love you, too...so much." She whispered as she laid her head upon his chest.

He rest his head gently upon her fluffy silver strands, and breathed in her scent. He released her with a sigh. "Let's get dressed 'fore Glenn shows up for watch."

She tilted her head back and pecked him on the lips. "Okay." She said as she bent down to collect her clothing. By the time they had finished dressing, Glenn was knocking timidly on the door.

Carol went over and flipped the button. "Hey Glenn." She smiled as she greeted him. Glenn's face was turning red and his eyes shifted nervously.

"Hey guys." he said with a shaky laugh. "I can always come back later." he said, pointing behind him, knowing full well what had went on in the tower moments earlier.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow that was sitting propped up against the wall and slipped it over his shoulder. "Shut tha hell up, Glenn." He grunted as he passed by the younger man. He grabbed Carol by the hand and headed towards the door.

"Hold up guys. I forgot to tell you." He said before they could leave. "Jasper wasn't feeling too good a few minutes ago..."

Daryl took a sudden step forward in to Glenn's face, causing the younger man to quickly step back. "What tha hell is wrong with my kid?" Daryl interrupted before Glenn could finish.

Glenn wrung his hands nervously. "He uh...well he uh, said that his stomach was hurting, so Hershel took a look at him." He gulped hard as he continued. "Hershel said it might have been something he ate."

Carol grabbed Daryl by the hand. "Jesus, Daryl. Calm down." She said as she pulled him back. "Let's go check on him. I'm sure he'll be fine." Carol looked back over her shoulder at Glenn and smiled. "Thank you for telling us, Glenn."

Glenn nodded and wiped the sweat from his brow, watching as the pair left to check on their son. The hunter sure was protective of his offspring, and the way Glenn figured, there were only three things on earth more dangerous than a pissed off Dixon, especially when it concerned his woman or his kid. And those three things were earthquakes, tornadoes and walkers.

* * *

><p>On their way back from the guard tower, Daryl and Carol stopped by Jasper's room to check on him. And it was obvious that the once active little boy was sick, as he was laying down on his bed asleep in the middle of the day.<p>

Together they walked over to his bed, Carol sitting on the side while Daryl knelt beside her. "Jasper." She whispered softly as she stroked a sandy blonde strand of hair, hair that was darkening the older he got, from his eyebrow. His cheeks were flushed and he was slightly warm.

His cerulean blue eyes fluttered open and he smiled at them lethargically. "Hey mama...daddy."

Daryl reached up and placed a hand on Jasper's arm. "What's the matter, buddy?"

"My stomach is aching." He mumbled under his breath as his eyes fluttered closed again. "Grandpa Hershel said it was probably a stomach virus." He whispered faintly.

Carol softly stroked his head as a varied array of emotions swept through her. If she had a wand that could heal, she would use it on him instantly, and heal his little body until he no longer felt discomfort. If she could, she would gladly take his place.

She missed seeing his sparkling smile and usual bounding energy. Her baby was sick and she hated it. Absolutely hated it.

She bent down and kissed his head, smelling his little boy scent. "Do you need for me to get you anything?"

He shook his head weakly. "No...but...can you stay with me for a bit mama?"

Daryl smiled gently at the boy. No doubt about it, when his little man wasn't feeling good, he was a mama's boy through and through. Not that Daryl blamed him. Carol was a fucking fantastic mother, and her presence was a soothing one.

He watched as Carol kissed his head and laid down beside of Jasper on the bed, wrapping him up tightly in her arms. Jasper tossed his arm around her waist and snuggled down in to her chest with a weary sigh. Completely melting in to her arms.

Daryl raised his hand up and rest it gently on her hip. "I'm gonna go talk ta Hershel. See what we can do for him."

Carol looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "I'm going to stay with him a bit until he falls asleep."

Daryl nodded and raised himself up, grimacing as his knees popped and cracked. He walked over to the door, and came to a stop. He glanced back at them. Carol was singing gently to Jasper, a song that she had sung to him since birth. Her voice was soft and sweet...

"Godspeed, little man. Sweet dreams, little man. Oh my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings..."

Daryl smiled and softly closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>That night, Daryl and Carol jerked awake at the sound of Jasper's voice near their bed. "Mama? Daddy?"<p>

Carol raised up and wearily wiped at her eyes. "What's the matter, baby? Still feeling sick?"

Jasper clutched at his right side, nodding his head. "It's got worse."

Daryl tossed the sheet back and flicked on the bedside battery operated lantern. "Show me where ya hurt, buddy." He said as he kneeled beside him on the floor.

"My stomach and my side." He said with a small whine.

Carol got out of the bed and kneeled down beside Daryl, feeling of Jasper's forehead. "Your face is awfully pale and you're clammy."

Jasper whimpered as he buried his face in Carol's neck. "It hurts mama."

Just then Carol felt his body go lax and he started to droop. "Daryl!" She gasped as Jasper slid to the ground, and she struggled to keep his body upright.

Daryl quickly caught him under his knees and placed him on their bed. Daryl turned his head and looked at her, his eyes wide and panicky. "Go get Hershel!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, Jasper is obviously very sick, and Daryl will need to go on an emergency run for Hershel in the next chapter. Reviews are lovely but not required!<strong>


	13. Godspeed, Little Man Pt2

**I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but, it is what it is. I really wanted to get something out today...I just hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Godspeed, Little Man Pt.2<strong>

Carol watched with worry as Hershel bent over her son, examining him by pressing and releasing on his abdomen. Each time Jasper would cry out and whimper, she would attempt to go to him, but each time Daryl would hold her back. Much like he did when Sophia had come out of the barn.

_Sophia._

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at her baby lying there helpless. She couldn't go through this again. She couldn't lose another child.

"What's wrong with him, Hershel?" She sobbed, clinging to Daryl's waist.

Hershel sighed and raised himself up, limping over to the concerned parents. "Well, based on my examination and the tenderness in his lower right quadrant, he has Appendicitis." He told them with regret.

Carol made a choked, involuntary sound as she buried her face against Daryl's chest, her hands clenching around the material of his shirt. She knew the odds of Hershel performing a successful surgery in this world, was low. "Daryl, our baby..." she wailed into his shirt.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her tighter as her knees weakened, kissing her on the head. "Shhh...it'll be alright, woman." He chided huskily. Daryl looked over Carol's head at Hershel. "What do I need ta do?" He growled through clenched teeth.

Hershel watched in fascination as the hunter soothed the woman by lightly stroking the back of her head as she sobbed into his chest. "I'll need to remove the appendix before it bursts. I'm going to need surgical supplies, pain medications and a local anesthetic if you can find it." He told him pointedly.

Daryl nodded and closed his eyes, hugging Carol tighter to him. "Be honest with me, doc. How dangerous is it ta do surgery on him in this kind of environment?" He asked in a raw tone.

Hershel looked at Daryl with concern and understanding etched into his eyes. "Father to father, I'm not going to lie. Performing an appendectomy in this world is extremely dangerous. If I can get those things, Daryl, his chance of survival will increase." He said in a placating tone, trying to ease the man's frustration. "I promise you that I will use all the medical knowledge that I have to try and save your son." He said soothingly, gently placing a hand upon Daryl's shoulder.

Daryl nodded at the old man and gently moved Carol from his arms. He raised his hands up to her face. "He's gonna be just fine, darlin'. Ya hear me? I'm gonna go on a run and get what he needs. I ain't lettin' nothin' happen to our boy." He growled softly as he tipped her head back, his fingers supporting the curve of her neck.

She sniffed as she gazed up at him. The pain and torment of Sophia's death ate at her like acid. Her eyes were haunted. "I can't lose another child, Daryl. I won't survive this time." She looked up at him shakily. "I won't go through that again." She told him miserably.

Daryl gazed down at her, his eyes and heart heavy at the pain she was feeling. "I promise ya, he will come through this. Ya ain't going through that again. I'm gonna see to it." His voice had gone deep and gravelly with emotion. She looked up at him and smiled. His words a soothing balm to her soul. The sheer hope and determination in Daryl's eyes gave her reassurance and comfort that Jasper would be fine-that he would pull through this.

She had so many regrets with Sophia. If only things had been different. If only Sophia hadn't run out in to the woods. If only she could have reached the little girl in time to keep her from darting over the guard rails. If only she had been stronger and had helped look for her.

_If only Daryl had been her father._

It had seemed like the odds had been stacked against Sophia from the beginning. It was as if she had been meant for something greater than this world. This time though, things were different. This time her child had the love and protection of two parents, parents who were strong.

Carol placed her hands on Daryl's wrists, and nodded up at him. "I know he will. He's strong like his daddy, a fighter. He's a Dixon." She replied, looking up at him with a tearful smile.

Daryl smirked down at her. "Damn right he is." He bent down to her lips and softly brushed his mouth over hers. He pulled away from her gently and grabbed up his crossbow that was sitting on the table. He glanced back at Hershel, pulling the crossbow around his shoulders. "There's a hospital about 20 miles down tha road. I'm gonna get Merle and see if it hasn't been picked clean." He said, moving to the door.

The old man hobbled after him. "Whatever you do, Daryl, do it quickly." Hershel told him sharply. "We don't have much time."

Daryl nodded and turned towards the door, stopping abruptly when Carol shouted his name.

"Daryl!" She yelled, rushing up to him. "Stay safe." She replied breathlessly, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. Daryl buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. "Always, woman." He murmured softly. He pulled away slowly, his eyes drifting over to the small body lying on the bed. "Keep an eye on our boy. Let him know he's gonna be okay-Daddy is takin' care of shit."

Carol smiled up at him shakily and nodded. "I will. I love you." She whispered softly.

He bent down and brushed her lips caressingly. "Love ya, too, baby." He gave Jasper and Carol one last glance before rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>After a short, and tearful goodbye from a very pregnant Beth, he and Merle had loaded down the Charger with weapons and supplies, and took off for the hospital. If everything went as planned, they should be back in two hours.<p>

Merle glanced over at his brother, noticing the way his fingers clutched at the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. If there was one person in this world that Merle knew like the back of his hand, it was Daryl. This was destroying him. "How's tha mouse doin' with all of this?"

Daryl glared at him. "How tha fuck ya think she's doin'?" He growled through clenched teeth. He turned his attention back to the road. "It's fuckin' destroying her. She can't lose another kid, Merle."

Merle nodded his head and sucked at his teeth. "He'll be alright, man. Kid's a fuckin' Dixon. Tough as shit."

Daryl gave a broken laugh that sounded more like a sob, and hit his fist against the steering wheel. "Tha fuck were we thinkin', man?" He said miserably as he angrily wiped at the tears on his cheeks. "Bringin' a kid into this God forsaken world ta suffer. Havin' ta watch Carol have ta go through that shit again."

Merle glared at him. "Pull over tha fuckin' car." He said harshly.

Daryl looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Pull over tha fuckin' car, Daryl!" Merle yelled.

Daryl gently pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road, leaving it in idle. He glanced over his shoulders, not seeing any threats. He looked back over to Merle, completely perplexed. "What? What is it?"

Merle glared at him and shook his head. "Tha fuck is this?"

Daryl looked around, confused. "What?"

"What tha fuck is this pity party ya got goin' on, boy?" Merle replied as he leaned forward into his face.

Daryl bristled at the accusation. "It ain't no pity party, Merle."

"Sure as hell sounds like one ta me." He grunted.

Daryl shook his head angrily. "I just got a lot of shit on my mind, man."

"Sittin' there drownin' in ya tears, snifflin' like a little girl..." Merle said with disgust. "Thought ya were better than that, boy." He watched as Daryl lowered his eyes to his lap.

Daryl raised his thumb up to his mouth, nibbling at the ragged nail. "I failed that little girl, Merle. Carol too." He replied guiltily.

Merle turned his head, looking out the window. "The way I see it, that little girl was an unfortunate accident. I wasn't with ya then, but I heard all about what ya did for her and her mama from Andrea." He paused, thinking back to the time he had left Daryl in Atlanta. While he had been in Woodbury, Andrea had told him how Daryl had searched for the little girl relentlessly, almost killing himself in the process.

He shook his head and laughed under his breath. "Ya always were the sweet one." He turned to look at him, sucking at his teeth. "Look at ya now, sittin' there regrettin' ya kid. If Carol could see ya ass now..." He broke off as Daryl got in his face.

"Fuck ya, Merle. I don't fuckin' regret my kid. I love him more than my life!" He yelled at him, the vein bulging in his forehead, his breath coming out in short bursts.

Merle looked at him and smirked. "There he is. There's tha Daryl I know."

Daryl panted hard, trying to catch his breath. "Yer an asshole, Merle." He laughed as he realized what Merle had been doing all along.

Merle chuckled under his breath. "Now kick off them damn high heels son, ya boy and mouse are dependin' on ya."

Daryl nodded and shifted the car into gear, gently easing off the side of the road. As he sped down the abandoned highway, the warm summer wind whipping through his hair, he prayed for the first time in a long time. He prayed that he would find the supplies and medicines that Jasper would need. He prayed for him and Merle to have a safe trip, but most importantly, he prayed that God would watch over his son, and his family.

In his mind he could see Carol's big blue eyes swimming with tears as she sobbed for their son.

_Hold on, baby. I'l be back soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter we will see Daryl and Merle returning to the prison...we'll find out then if their trip was a successful one AND if they ran into any trouble. As always, reviews are nice, but not required. :)<strong>


	14. Godspeed, Little Man Pt 3

**Okay! Here is the final part to this chapter and if you know me, you'll know that I like to balance sadness with humor. To me, it keeps things interesting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Godspeed, Little Man Pt. 3<strong>

They were coming out of the hospital when they noticed the walkers that had gathered outside the emergency room entrance.

"Shit!" Daryl growled under his breath as he crouched, pulling Merle down with him. There must have been at least 20 of them.

"Where tha fuck did they come from?" Merle whispered, watching as they bumped against each other aimlessly.

"Tha fuck does it matter? We gotta get out of here 'fore they see us." Daryl growled.

Just then one of the walkers turned its head and sniffed the air, it looked over its shoulder and noticed them hunkered down. It started growling and moving towards them, alerting the others of their presence.

"Move! Get to tha car!" Daryl yelled to Merle, pushing him to his feet.

They took off running towards the parking lot as the small herd shuffled behind them, their arms outstretched, hungry for their flesh. They could feel the walkers putrid breath breathing down the back of their necks.

"Faster!" Daryl shouted, his boots pounding against the pavement.

Merle was behind him, their bag of supplies dangling from one arm, leaving his other arm with the knife attachment, free to defend himself. "Tha hell ya think I'm doin', son? Paintin' my fuckin' toenails?" He wheezed out, desperately trying to catch his breath. "Fuck!" He muttered. I've got ta quit smokin'." Behind them, the moans were getting closer.

They reached the Charger, tossing their weapons and supplies in first before climbing through the windows. Daryl fired up the car, the roar of the engine echoing against the sides of the empty buildings. He peeled out of the parking lot, leaving rubber and smoke in his wake.

"Woo Wheee, son!" Merle laughed boisterously as he looked back over his shoulder, watching as the walkers chased after the car. He flopped back around in his seat, his fingers clutching at the dashboard. Daryl sped through the town, the car cornering as if it were on rails. "That was some straight up Dukes of Hazzard shit!" Merle said excitedly.

Daryl glared at him and shook his head. "Shut tha fuck up and put ya seat belt on." Merle had the attention span of a four year old kid and was also easily amused.

Merle smirked at him and reached over his shoulder, clipping his seat belt into place. Just when Daryl thought that he would shut up, Merle started singing softly under his breath.

_"Just the good ole boys, never meaning no harm. Beats all you never saw, been in trouble with the law since the day they was born..."_

Daryl rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he found it hard to believe that he was related to Merle. The way he figured, their mama must have dropped him on his head when he was a baby. It was the only thing that made sense. He shook his head and sighed. Deep down, he knew what Merle was doing. He was trying to take Daryl's mind off of his troubles. Trying to keep him from worrying. Merle was good like that.

He turned his attention back to the road. Regardless of the jam they had just escaped, it had been a successful trip. They had found everything they had needed in a hospital supply closet. Jasper's chance had increased.

As the gates to the prison loomed before them, Daryl found himself breathing a little easier. They had made good time. By his estimation, the trip had only taken them one hour and thirty minutes. Hopefully nothing had happened in the time they had been gone.

They pulled up to the gates, and Daryl watched as Glenn rushed to let them in. He parked the car and reached into the back for the supplies and his crossbow. He turned his head to see Glenn jogging up to him.

"Everything go good?" he asked, slightly out of breath. Daryl grunted and gave a nod, brushing past the man as he carried the supplies into the prison.

Glenn turned to look at Merle, confusion etched upon his face. "What did I say?"

Merle threw his head back and laughed hoarsely as he threw his arm around Glenn's shoulder. "Hell, don't worry 'bout him, son. He's always been that way. Tha boy was born with a stick up his ass." He glanced over his shoulder with a conspiratorial smile and leaned down closer to Glenn's ear. "Just between you and me, I think our mama dropped him on his head when he was a baby." Merle leaned back and shrugged at the perplexed look on Glenn's face. "Hell, it's tha only explanation Ol' Merle can think of!" With a slap to Glenn's shoulder, he sauntered off singing and whistling a tune under his breath.

_"Just the good ol' boys, wouldn't change if they could. Fightin' the system like a true modern day Robin Hood..."_

* * *

><p>Daryl and Carol sat huddled together on the floor outside Hershel's office, her head lying gently upon his shoulder. As soon as Daryl had brought in the supplies, Hershel had immediately taken Jasper in to surgery. Now, here they were, three hours later, waiting on the outcome.<p>

Carol chuckled, burrowing her head tighter under Daryl's chin. "Do you remember what his first words were?"

Daryl laughed and pulled her closer. "Yeah. It was "_ma boobies"_." He remembered with a smile. "Tha fuckin' kid loved his boobies. Can't say that I blame him." He said with a lecherous grin.

Carol laughed and raised her head, her eyelashes spiked with tears. "No, he just saw me as a milk machine. You kept referring to them as _"boobies"_ and he eventually picked up on it."

Daryl smiled down at her and pulled her head gently against his lips. "Tha kid ain't stupid. He knows when he's got it good." He grunted softly, brushing his lips back and forth over the silky skin.

Carol smiled and closed her eyes, relishing in the warmth and comfort his presence provided for her. She opened her eyes slowly and gazed up at him with pride. "You're a wonderful father. I ever tell you that?" She murmured.

Daryl rubbed his thumb beneath her lashes, wiping the moisture away. "Yeah. Ya tell me every day." He whispered softly.

Her eyes welled up with tears. "I only wish that Sophia had been yours as well." She said with a sob-like laugh. "She would have loved you so much. Just as Jasper does."

Daryl felt her words send a pang through his heart. He pulled her gently against him as she cried. "Me, too, baby." He crooned in her ear as he gently ran his fingers through her fluffy silver strands. "Me, too."

He held her while she lightly dozed in his arms until the sound of Hershel's door opening had them scrambling to their feet.

The old man came hobbling out, wiping his hands on a white cloth. Carol clutched Daryl tighter around the waist, her heart pounding out of her chest. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, saying a quick prayer. _"God, please let my baby be fine. Don't make me go through this again." _She opened her eyes to see Hershel's smiling face.

"He's fine. He made it through okay." He told the concerned parents. Carol felt Daryl reach down to steady her as her knees gave out. As soon as she gained her legs, she rushed forward, throwing her arms around the old man's neck. "Thank you so much, Hershel." She whispered tearfully. "Thank you."

She stepped back as Daryl reached forward to shake his hand. "Thank you." Hershel smiled and gave a nod. "He's resting comfortably, but he should be awake soon. You both can go see him if you want." He told the pair with a smile. It's was obvious that they were excited to see their son.

They looked at each other and smiled, nodding eagerly to the old man. "We would!" Carol told him with a laugh. Hershel motioned with his arm as he stepped to the side, smiling as he watched the couple rush in to see their son.

Jasper Dixon was going to be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Credit to Waylon Jennings for "The Dukes Of Hazzard" Theme Song.<strong>

**Reviews are lovely, but not required.**


	15. Potty Training Blues

**Sorry for not updating this one for so long! I've been busy with work and home life which leaves me with little time to do anything! The last couple of chapters were kind of angsty, so I wanted to switch it up with some humor. My experience from this chapter comes from being a parent lol. This will be a 2/2 part story.**

**Two and a half years have passed and little Jasper is now 12. Beth and Merle's daughter is now potty training...at least...they're in the process of trying to train her LOL. **

* * *

><p><strong>Potty Training Blues<strong>

"I don't know what we're going to do about Zoe, Carol. It seems like nothing we do, helps. At the rate we're going, she'll never be potty trained." Beth said with a frustrated sigh as she helped Carol dry the supper dishes.

Carol chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. "It'll happen, you've just got to relax. You can't rush these things. She'll go when she's ready."

Beth looked at her unconvinced and shrugged. "Maybe she will...but, what if the reason she's not trained yet, is because I'm a horrible mother? What am I doing wrong?"

Carol looked at her and sighed. "You're not a bad mother, Beth. Maybe Zoe just isn't ready yet? She'll let you know when she is. Trust me on this."

Two and a half years ago, little Zoe Dixon had come screaming into the world with a head full of blonde hair and her daddy's temperament. She had also inherited another family trait - Dixon eyes.

Jasper had them as well.

Beth laid her dish towel down and moved closer to her. "Carol, how did you and Daryl get Jasper potty trained?"

Carol chuckled and with a faraway look in her eye, she remembered those days...

* * *

><p>"Come on Jasper, you can do it. Let's pee pee in the potty!" Carol excitedly told him as she sat the blue potty chair down beside him where he sat playing with his blocks. The way she figured, if she made it sound like it was something fun and exciting, he would be more interested in trying it.<p>

Jasper was having none of it. He looked up at her with his Dixon smirk and quite simply told her "No." Although, to her, it sounded more like a grunt. Typical Dixon male she thought with a grin.

She had tried every potty training strategy known to man, she thought with a frustrated sigh. She had even put underwear on him, sat him on the potty every 45 minutes, and let him have all the "accidents" he needed to have.

Even when he had "accidents" Carol would continue to be cheerful and keep the entire process stress free - no pressure...it was all fun!

She was wrong of course. Jasper had absolutely zero interest in using the potty. Sophia, being a girl, had been so much easier to train.

Finally, an idea came to her. She saw it in a movie once, so she didn't know how well he would receive this, but the way she figured, anything was worth a try.

She reached down and dismantled the potty seat, looking behind her to make sure no one was watching. "Alright, Jasper, maybe if you see Mommy make a fool of herself, you'll try it, right?" She asked the toddler, smiling down at him.

Jasper giggled and smiled up at her.

Carol brought the toilet seat up to her head and began to sing. "Come along and be my potty boy." All the while, dancing around and snapping her fingers. "Come along and be my potty boy, and you can potty too...yes you!"

Jasper laughed harder the more she danced and sang.

Carol then brought the potty seat around to her rear end, shaking it as she sang. "You've got to fight...for your right..." she brought the lid closer to his face..."to potty!"

By that point, Jasper had lost all control and was belly laughing.

Carol smiled as she watched him clutch his side, rolling in laughter. "Okay, Jasper. Are we ready to potty now?"

Jasper stopped his laughing momentarily to smile up at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. "No."

Carol sighed as she reattached the potty lid. She had one more strategy up her sleeve - after that, she had no clue as to what to do, she just prayed to God that the potty would hold her weight.

"Look at mommy, Jasper. This is how we pee pee!" She told him as she eased her body down onto the potty chair.

From behind her, she heard a deep chuckle. "You put on one hell of a show, woman."

Carol gasped and jumped up from the potty. "Daryl! How long have you been standing there?"

Daryl watched as her face turned red and smirked at her. "Long enough to know that I have to fight for my right to potty."

Carol laughed and groaned. "I'm at my wits end, Daryl. He has no interest in using the potty. I've tried everything!

Daryl walked over to where Jasper was playing and picked him up, smiling as the little boy squealed with glee, and threw his chubby little arms around his neck. "Daddy!"

He kissed his little cheeks and glanced over his head at Carol. "No offense, darlin, but I think ya got the wrong kind of equipment."

Carol sighed and rolled her eyes, clearly exasperated with him. "No offense, Daryl, but I think I have experience in potty training."

Jasper was squirming to be put down, so Daryl knelt to let him loose. "I know ya do, but what I'm sayin' is, Jasper's a boy. Boy's don't piss sittin' down, darlin. He's a man, and a man's got ta piss standin' up. He's got to perfect his aim."

Carol narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her head. "Oh, is that so, Mr. Expert?"

Daryl nodded and watched in silence as Carol knelt down and picked up the potty, marching over to where he was.

He knew his woman well enough to know when she was pissed, and right now he could practically see the steam pouring out of her ears. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut?

"Have at it then." She tersely replied as she laid the potty in his arms.

Daryl watched her as she stormed from the cell in a huff. Damn, he loved when she got like that.

Jasper tugging on his pant leg wanting to be picked up, brought his attention back. "Come on little man, let's show ya mama how a real man takes a piss."

Jasper nodded and smiled up at his Daddy. "Jasper...piss!"

Daryl groaned and switched the potty to one hand and took Jasper's little hand in his free hand. Daryl was determined, by the end of the day, this kid would be potty trained.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Daryl's potty training technique prove to be successful? To be continued...<strong>

**Kudos to those who recognize the movie reference LOL. Reviews are nice and keep me inspired! **


End file.
